powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Manipulation
The power to manipulate sand. A sub-power of Earth Manipulation. Also called * Psammokinesis * Sunakineis * Sand Control * Sandbending * Granulation (turn stuff to sand) Capabilities Users can control define rocks and mineral particles of earth and use it to their advantage. They can manipulate the density of sand to make it very heavy as well as destructive. This ability can be used to create quicksands, sandstorms, as well as absorb water. It is even stronger is desert or sandy locations. It can be used to dry the moisture out of anything in the user's graps such as plants, land, or rock, causing them to crumble into sand, as well as suck the moisture of water out of a person's body, thus resulting in dehydration. Associations * May stem from Earth Manipulation. * Long enough exposure to this power may eventually develop Earth Mimicry. * May fall along with others powers in the category of Elemental Manipulation. Applications * Create sand constructs. * Cause sandstorms. * Create shields and duplicates out of sand. * Fire high-pressure blasts of sand at opponents. * Generate pits of quicksand. * Develop sand based Weapon Manipulation. * Rip the skin off an enemy with enough force from a blast of sand * Turn glass back to sand. * Dehydration by absorbing moisture. * Dermal Armor composed of sand. Techniques Some users can perform: *'Granulation': able to turn people and objects into sand or dust with a touch. Associations * Users who have honed this power may develop Glass Manipulation. Limits *Sand can be hardened by Water Manipulation, however this can be bypassed as users can absorb water. *Sand can be glazed into glass by Fire Manipulation. *Sand can also be hardened by Blood Manipulation, which is more difficult to absorb as blood is thicker than water. *Sand can be frozen by Ice Manipulation. Known users * Flint Marko/Sandman (Marvel Comics) * Sandy Hawkins/Sandman (DC Comics) * Runugana (Bleach) * Gaara (Naruto) * Shukaku (Naruto) * Gordon Hovey (Heroes) * Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Sandbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Crocodile (One Piece) * Tim Westcott (Smallville) * Samuel Sullivan (Heroes) * Dust (Marvel Comics) * Ground-Type Pokemon * Arceus (Pokemon) * Mew (Pokemon) *The Sand (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Imhotep (The Mummy) Gallery Crocodile sand hand.png|By training his Devil's Fruit ability of the Suna Suna no Mi, Crocodile (One Piece) has his made own sand powerful enough to turn nearly anything he comes in contact with into sand as well as transform into sand by reflex. Dust.jpg|Due to her mutant ability, Dust (X-Men) can manipulate the very minirature earth particles around her. Gara Sand.jpg|Gara (Naruto) can use the life energy of his chakara to control the sand in the gourd on his back. Sand Man.jpg|Due to his altered body, Marco Flint/Sandman (Spider Man) can transform his body into sand and harden it to enhanced his durability and shape his hands into weapons. -_-hiruka-_-gaara-_-.jpg.w300h291.jpg Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power